WereVamp
by Whovian-2006
Summary: What happens when some of the Cullens get a fever? Post-BD.


**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! I wish I did... but unfortunately I am not a good a writer as the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Although I share the same first name... Ah well, the point is I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

Bellas POV

looked up at my dads clock that hung high up on the pistachio green wall and decided we'd better get going, for Renesmee's sake. I turned my attention to my daughter who was currently being taught the rules of Chess by Edward and Charlie. She had watched their game and assumed you needed to make a checkered pattern with your pieces to win the game. I don't blame her, it's a lot of rules to take in as a child.

Edward had won. Obviously. Being a mind reader had lots of advantages. Hence why the whole family get frustrated when my husband challenges them to a game. It's okay for Alice and myself I suppose, her being able to forsee his next move and me being a shield. Charlie still couldn't get his head around how Edward had won. He'd never lost a match so it was funny to see him loose for a change.

We were a few yards away from the house when Edwards face turned with worry and concern. "What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He didn't give me an answer. Was it really that serious? Were the Volturi planning to make a visit? Had we done something to upset them by mistake? Questions were running through my head about what could possibly be so bad for a family of vampires and their hybrid child.

As soon as I came into the driveway, Edward was out like a flash, heading towards the house. I opened the passenger door and placed Renesmee in my arms. I then headed over to the rest of the family to see what the concern was.

I walked in to see everyone crowding around the sofa. Crowding around Esme. I opened my mouth but could not speak. My mother-in-law looked ill. Even for a vampire, she didn't look right.

"Carlisle" I found myself saying. "What's going on? Is Esme okay?" He looked up for the first time since I had walked in, he was holding a wet flannel to his wifes forehead. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a vampire, anyone would have thought she was sleeping really uncomfortably. She looked like she was in so much pain.

Edward didn't need anyone to speak to know what was going on. He knew before we even got here. I was the last to know, as always. "We don't know at the moment." Carlisle spoke. "Earlier, she had quite a high body temperature and it has been increasing ever since."

"But.."

"I know, it's not normal for any vampire to be showing these sort of symptoms but she is." He sounded worried, like truly worried. Carlisle always was the one who was calm in the worst of situations. However, now that it was his wife that was in danger, that mood soon changed.

Slowly, I made my way over to where Esme lay on the cream sofa. I reached out to touch her hand. Carlisle was right. She was boiling, even for a human. She was almost as hot as Jacob. It was strange because she was shivering. There were blankets layered on top of her in hope to stop her from feeling cold.

Alice looked as if she would cry if she could. All the Cullens looked up to Esme as a mother figure, I knew how close they all were with her. Alice didn't know any better, she couldn't remember her biological mother. In a way, Esme was all that she had. "Carlisle, what are you going to do?"

He sighed. "This is nothing I've ever witnessed before. I have no knowledge and understanding of what Esme is going through." Jasper had come over and placed his hand on Alice's shoulders, in hope of comforting her slightly. She was sat on the edge of the sofa with so much worry and panic on her face that I was beginning to build concern for Alice just as much as I was for Esme.

Jasper then perched behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her petite shoulders. "Honey, do you see anything?"

My pixie like sister-in-law closed her eyes before opening them a few seconds later. She frowned. "No, nothing."

Everyone's faces dropped in the room then, mine included. Alice seeing nothing wasn't a good thing.

The evening went by with everyone either pacing the various rooms in the house or staying very close to where Esme was. If it wasn't for the whole house in shock, Edward and I would have taken Renesmee back to the cottage for the night but we thought it best if we stayed where we were. Renesmee was a clever girl, she knew something was wrong with her grandmother. My daughter was currently sitting on the floor infront of the TV with her crayons, making a 'Get Well Soon' card for her. I looked over her shoulder to see the front of the card contained a drawing of herself and Esme holding hands infront of the Cullen mansion. It was kind of cute despite the whole theme of things.

"Esme honey, how are you feeling?" I heard Carlisle say. Esme was now wrapped around her husband on the sofa with her head against his chest.

Esme thought about the question for a moment before answering. "Okay, I guess." She let out a smile. It was nice to see a smile on her face again. "You're making me feel a lot better. You're nice and cool."

Carlisle reached up placed his hand upon her forehead. "You are still boiling, love. Are you sure you feel okay?" He kissed her head.

"I feel slightly warmer than usual but other than that, I'm fine. Honestly."

He let out another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Okay." I could tell he still seemed concerned. Everyone was. It wasn't normal for a vampire to be feeling like this.

Just as Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room, something else happened that even Alice hadn't forseen. Emmett had collapsed onto his knees.

"Emmett!" Rosalie gasped as she went down to his level trying to pry his fingers away from his head. "What's wrong, honey?"

At top vampire speed, Carlisle had gently pulled Esme off of him and made his way over to his adoptive son.

"My head. It feels like my brain is being fried!" Emmett moaned. Like with Esme, the Doctor of the Cullen family felt his skin and flinched with the warmth. Despite the whole family being worried, Edward had a 'Oh no, not another one' look on his face. Carlisle and Rosalie both helped Emmett up so he could sit on the sofa next to Esme. By this point, he had already started sweating, his breathing turning into a quickened pace.

A small voice who I had not heard of for a while suddenly spoke. "Carlisle, we're going to have to do something. If what ever this is had effected Esme and Emmett, who's to say it wont happen to one of us?" She argued, indicating to the Cullens that had not been struck with this sudden illness. Edward, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jasper, Carlisle, herself and me.

"Alice, do you see anything happening?" I asked out of concern.

"Well no, Esme's future is unknown to me now and I didn't see Emmett being effected either."

Everyone was getting paranoid now, worrying about whether their body temperatures would suddenly dramatically increase. It scared them. Who knows what this illness could do to us? I pulled Renesmee onto my lap. What if this happened to her? Would we be able to save her? She's more delicate than we are. My daughter leapt out of my arms as Jacob entered the room. I could smell Jacob a mile off now that I was a vampire. I understood why the Cullens didn't like the smell. It was revolting!

Jacob reached down and lifted her up onto his side. "Ah Jake, you're so warm!" She said as she snuggled into his chest, relaxing.

Every ones head shot up in an instant.

"No, that can't be possible!" Edward stated.

"What can't be possible?" Jacob bluntly questioned.

Carlisle looked up at him. "Jacob, when a member of the Quileutes has their first transformation, are there any symptoms just before it?"

Jake looked down as if remembering the moment it happened to him. The time Edward left me. The time when everything changed in my life. The discovery that my life long friend was also a mythical creature. "High temperature, sweating, tiredness, aching..." He suddenly looked up, realizing that Carlisle had asked him that question. "Why do you want to know?"

Carlisle turned his head to look at his wife and son. "Esme and Emmett have had some of the same symptoms that Quileutes experience."

"Are you saying...?" He looked shocked however he also seemed to be amused by this situation.

"We think so." Edward replied.

"So let me get this straight. Two vampires from your coven are turning into werewolves? Where does this put us on the treaty line then?" He joked.

Rosalie snapped. "I don't see why you find it so funny dog! You would feel just as annoyed and upset if it were one of yours turning into a vampire."

They both glared at each other before we all decided to take Esme and Emmett outside to see if they could transform. Jacob had transformed first teaching them how to do it, something about feeling it on the inside. As soon as he changed into his wolf state, he walked over to where Renesmee, Edward and I stood. Renesmee gripped around his fur with her tiny fingers.

Now it was their turn. As Jacob demonstrated, they ran and jumped high in the air. Their clothes ripped to shreds as the inner wolf took over. Everyone gasped. An element of relief washed through me. I had kind of hoped they were symptoms of becoming a werewolf, only because if it wasn't then we would be back to square one again. Not knowing what was wrong with them.

Emmett being Emmett, howled in excitement and legged it into the forest, trying out his new body. Esme had walked over to Carlisle. I suppose it was hard for her to take in that she was now a werewolf. Carlisle hugged her wolf form, telling her "It will be alright."

By now, Renesmee had slowly walked over to her with a big smile on her face. "Grandma, what big eyes you have!" Everyone including Jacob, erupted into laughter.


End file.
